The Review
by chattgirl4
Summary: It's here - The Review is officially up and running. If you have a story you'd like to see reviewed here, PM me or leave a review. Happy reading!
1. The Blessing and the Curse

**Chapter 1: The Blessing and the Curse**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: <em>The Black Arrow<em>'s **The Blessing and the Curse**

Summary: By pretending she is falling for Edward, Bella is fulfilling Esme's dying wish. But sexy, possessive Edward can read her mind. Will she ever get into his? Can Bella forget the pain of her teenage years, and can she resist his relentless seduction? AH.

Story link: s/5100876/1/The-Blessing-and-the-Curse

This FanFic is very near and dear to my heart, because it was the first AH Twilight story that I actually liked. This is the story that opened to figurative door to the AH universe, and I can honestly say I wouldn't and couldn't go back. I used to feel that AH stories lacked some complicated, intrinsic part of the characters (Edward's in particular).

This story has so many different facets, so many layers, and every time I read it I notice something new. In my opinion, that's one of the elements of a truly good story - it draws you back, time and time again. The story opens with a quote from **Wuthering Heights:**

_"I am Heathcliff! He's always, always in my mind: not as a pleasure, any more than I am always a pleasure to myself, but as my own being. So don't talk of our separation again: it is impracticable."_

I've always wondered if that was the inspiration for the story. I don't want to spoil anything, though, so I'll leave it at this: _The Black Arrow_'s Edward is without a doubt one of the most interesting characters I've ever read and I can see why that quote was used - and _The Black Arrow_'s Bella is no slouch, either. If you appreciate well-written, complex plot and an author's ability to create a visceral connection to characters, you won't regret reading**The Blessing and the Curse**.

I had hoped for something of a little more substance than two paragraphs, especially for this story… But allow me this honesty: I feel somewhat abashed as a writer, because I find myself at a loss for words. I would view it as an insult to both the writer and the quality of the story to attempt to sum up its entirety in something this brief. It is for this reason that I am choosing to leave this review open-ended. If this Rec led you to read **TB&TC**, please leave a review here and share your thoughts (or PM me if you want to talk about it - I welcome any and all chances to talk about the things I love).

Happy reading!

~chattgirl4

PS - if you there's a story you'd like to see on **The Review**, let me know! I'll look at both reviews here and PMs for suggestions, and I will attempt to put every single one on here in some way.


	2. The Weight of Words

**Chapter 2: The Weight of Words**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: <em>georgeygirl<em>'s The Weight of Words.

**Update:** This is where I'd normally include a copy of the author's summary and a link to the story on FanFiction. However, this story was pulled from FanFiction and, along with its two sequels, has been reworked and published as The Weight of Words, Better Deeds than Words, and The Truest of Words by Georgina Guthrie. I have included my original review of the FanFic below, and will include a new review of the books once I have time to read them.

**ORIGINAL REC/REVIEW:**

_No need to lead in to it - the writing here is top-notch. Everything about the atmosphere created is realistic (here's the way I see it: either commit to not being realistic, or commit to making the story feel like it could legitimately happen. Own it.) and that's one of the aspects I love about it. Not for one second did I feel that things didn't make sense or add up. (As a side note, if there are things that don't make sense in your story, for the love of God__don't__draw attention to that unless: one, it falls under the 'Comedy/Humor' genre or two- you bring attention to it in order to fix it.)_

_Georgeygirl__shows some really fascinating views and observations about Shakespeare (which can be especially helpful if you're taking such a class or reading such a play), the kind that require a serious and deep understanding of the subject. Intelligent authors make for intelligent writing, which is a rare find. The dynamic between the characters developed throughout the Fic is extremely complex - it's nice when an author's able to create so many layers. In my opinion, it makes the characters more human, more real. (So,__georgeygirl__, if you're reading this,__kudos__!) I definitely rode the figurative emotional roller coaster with this one - it takes talent to make your readers really feel for the characters, and even more to make them__feel__them._

~chattgirl4

PS – there is a GoodReads page for **The Weight of Words**. That, in and of itself, should be a testament to the quality of this story, as well as the fact that it actually got _published _as a real book series.


	3. The Sacrificial Lamb

**Chapter 3: The Sacrificial Lamb**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: <em>Lalina<em>'s The Sacrificial Lamb

**Update:** Another one of the stories featured here on **The Review** is no longer available on FanFiction - this one, too, has been pulled and published as The Sacrificial Lamb by Elle Fiore. The sequel, The Lion and the Jackal, has also been published.

**ORIGINAL REC/REVIEW:**

_Honestly, one of the first things that hit me with this story was its use of curse words. At the time, I hadn't read many stories with Dirtyward, and therefore was... let's call it 'shocked'. What made this one different was that the plot actually compelled me to continue right from the very first few paragraphs. TSL opens__in medias res__, and using a writing style I don't often enjoy reading - there are a lot of 'I's (it's a very direct narration) and an almost... over-detailed description of the setting and events, or so it seems at first. However, as I continued reading I came to a different conclusion;__Lalina__'s Edward isn't annoying, he's sharp; he notices everything._

_I was hopelessly and addictedly (as a side note, Microsoft Word tells me that "addictedly" is not a word. Just putting that out there.) pulled in to __TSL__ before the end of the first chapter. I won't go into details as to the 'how' and 'why,' because I don't want to give anything away and take from wonderful, exciting ride __Lalina__ takes the reader on (going with the assumption that at some point this story will once again become available online), but suffice it to say that this Fic has enough action, angst, romance, and just about anything else you'd want to keep you occupied well past the end of the story. (Note: there's a sequel to TSL called __The Lion and The Jackal__, also complete, and subsequently also nowhere to be found on FanFiction.) I also encourage you to read__Lalina__'s other stories, they're great! (One of my other favorites is __Isle Esme: The Lost Chapters__ – and this one is available for your reading pleasure here on FanFiction.)_

~chattgirl4


	4. Reassigned Identity

**Chapter 4: Reassigned Identity**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: Mk Marie's <strong>Reassigned Identity<strong>.

Summary: Bella Swan:Anti-marriage, bad dating record. Edward Cullen:CIA Agent with a dark past. After witnessing something traumatic Bella is put under witness protection where she must pose as "Agent Cullen's" wife. What could go wrong? Now that you've asked..

Story link: s/5402769/1/Reassigned-Identity

One of the great things about this story is that it's a pleasurable, easy read. From the first chapter, I sat down at my computer and had the privilege of just _reading_. I think one of the nicest things to be praised about a story (other than writing style, etc) is its 'enjoyment factor.' Reassigned Identity is truly an enjoyable Fic. It's got heavy elements (i.e. the entire premise of the story), but it's not too heavy in the way it's done - there's always a little humor to lighten it up. _Mk Marie_'s Edward is frustrating (at times), and romantic, and (to use the author's own words) "unintentionally seductive." Her Bella is strong, and loyal, and enthusiastic. Together, her characterizations of the popular couple are hilarious and human; they don't feel contrived or too perfect.

~chattgirl4

PS - If this 'chapter' of The Review caused you to read RI, I'd love to hear it (as is always the case).


	5. Bella Swan: Kidnapper

**Chapter 5: Bella Swan: Kidnapper**

* * *

><p>Story Rec:<em>Kambria Rain<em>'s **Bella Swan: Kidnapper**

Summary: Um. Hi. I don't really know how to say this, but I have your kids with me, and I was thinking maybe you would like them back. So yeah… call me.

Story link: s/5062719/1/Bella-Swan-Kidnapper

This story is absolutely hilarious. I don't often read long stories for this reason (I'm mostly a one-shot kind of girl when it comes to comedy), but this one is without a doubt worth the exception; it actually made me laugh out loud (which earned me more than a few strange looks...) - even the author's note at the beginning is funny: Disclaimer: The only characters that are mine are Leo, Ethan, and Sophie. (And Casey, but she's unimportant.) Also,**_do not kidnap children_**. It will not get you an Edward. It**_will_** get you arrested. I'm just looking out for ya!

The length of it isn't unreasonable (twenty-two chapters and an epilogue), making it the perfect story to read when you have time. The writing style used is just right for light, enjoyable reading - it's sarcastic, witty, and downright charming.

Unfortunately, I can't quite gush appropriately, because I don't want to give anything away... Oh, just read it already! (I'm about to... again.)

~chattgirl4


	6. Written in the Stars

**Chapter 6: Written in the Stars**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: <em>Lissa Bryan's <em>**Written in the Stars**

Summary: Edward is king of a dying race, his planet torn by civil war. Bella is abducted to become his bride. From college student to Queen... Can she learn to love this strange man and help save his people? AU/OOC, Rated M

Story link: s/7502401/1/Written-in-the-Stars

This story is, without a doubt, one of the most intriguing, fascinating, and well-written/thought-out stories I've read here on FanFiction. Normally, I'm not one for Sci-Fi stories; that said, this one is definitely worth looking in to - the world that _Lissa Bryan_ creates is so surreal and incredibly detailed. Here's why: the characters she creates are amazingly three-dimensional, as is the plot/setting - everything about this story, all the twists and turns and surprises, kept me on the edge of my seat! Some stories are plot-driven rather than writing-driven - and that's not necessarily a bad thing; in fact, to me it says something about the quality of the ideas and creativity of the writer when the plot is fascinating and compelling to the extent that it negates any [and all, in some cases] errors or awkwardness in the writing. Quality writing is something that either comes naturally or has to be worked at, and only practice/experience can improve it; no amount of hard work or effort can change the imagination of a writer - so in this sense, real creativity is a [rare, at times] gift. _Lissa Bryan_ is incredibly blessed to have both writing ability and creativity in spades.

Without giving anything away, all I can say is that I was reminded of _Star Wars_ and _Avatar_ while reading, and while at times I was a little... shocked, I suppose is the best way to put it... by the twists and turns mentioned above, it was definitely a good kind of shocked.

What impressed me the most about **Written in the Stars** was the intelligence it obviously took to not only come up this amazing universe in which _Lissa Bryan_ placed her [fascinating] characters, but also to include real issues as well as present solutions (which astounded me - the comments are so well thought-out and presented). Here's an example (albeit a little vague in order to avoid compromising the plot): throughout history, governments have tried (and for the most part, failed) to solve the problems of society **_in the long run_** [in my opinion]. And even if you don't necessarily agree with that opinion, the points and issues raised in/using this story warrant serious thought._THIS_ is what I love about FanFiction, and about reading in general - that every once in a while, you stumble across a gem, a diamond in the rough, if you will, and through reading you gain some sort of perspective (regardless of whether you agree with the point or points made); for me, reading can help me figure out who I am, what I believe. (...Hmmm, I got a little philosophical on you guys there. Sorry.)

Seriously, though - all philosophical pondering aside - this is an amazing story, and I wholeheartedly recommend reading it.

Happy reading!

~chattgirl4

PS - If this or any other story Rec on **The Review** led you to read any of the stories mentioned here, or if you have any suggestions for a Story Rec or Review, PM me or leave a review below. I'll see what I can do about the suggestions.

***Refer to the bottom of Chapter 1 for DISCLAIMER.***


	7. Out of the Darkness

**Chapter 7: Out of the Darkness**

* * *

><p>Story Rec: <em>J.D. Wolf<em>'s **Out of the Darkness**

Summary: Mary Alice Brandon's human history was a dark mystery. Now that mystery comes to light, albeit a dark light. One as dark as the hole her father buried her in. dark. Contains strong language, violence, rape, death. Rated M for a reason.

Story link: s/7090980/1/Out-of-the-Darkness

**A/N: This particular 'chapter' is a little different from the previous ones, because in this case the author herself asked me to review her story. I don't often get requests like this, and I am so glad that I did. It's also different in that this story is not complete; I tend to gravitate towards completed stories. **

I want to start this Rec off by saying that there are aspects of the Twilight universe that have been neglected - the stories and back-stories of different, sometimes less prominent characters aren't a major focus (at least, that I know of). This is truly, honestly a travesty, because there are so many places and directions authors can go in when they write about characters that are less fleshed-out, or whose stories are less detailed.

_J.D. Wolf_'s **Out of the Darkness** is an amazing, unique take on Alice's story. There's a huge hole in our knowledge of Alice, as well as Alice's knowledge of herself in _Twilight_, because she was always "in the dark." What I love about the way _J.D. Wolf_ presents her story is that she acknowledges that, even though Alice has no memory of a life before her change, there _was_ a life before that. It was such a treat to be able to read about Alice as a human (without spoiling the plot, all I can say is that _J.D. Wolf_ has an amazing talent for capturing Alice's essence and personality from the books and applying it to her own story), and I hope you all take the time to read **Out of the Darkness**.

Happy reading!

~chattgirl4

A/N: Any and all suggestions and input are welcomed - PM me or leave a review below if there's something you'd like to say. I also want to say that I will review all stories suggested to me (refer to bottom of Chapter 1 of **The Review** for_DISCLAIMER_), although I do not review all stories that I read on this site. If you'd like me to review your story, PM me - _J.D. Wolf_ did, and I am wholeheartedly pleased and grateful for the experience.

~chattgirl4


	8. Reviews SOON TO COME

**Chapter 8 Reviews SOON TO COME**

* * *

><p><strong>Update: In the next few weeks, I plan (somewhat ambitiously, perhaps) both to re-read and to upload reviews for every one of the stories listed below. Rather than throw titles out there one at a time, I've decided to go ahead and post this list for those of you who are on the look-out for something to read.<strong>

**Aperitif**, Story link: s/8680679/1/Aperitif  
>Summary: "Biggest regret?" That I didn't meet you first.<p>

**Awake in the Infinite Cold**, Story link: s/5440286/1/Awake-in-the-Infinite-Cold  
>Summary: Sometimes the fruit is forbidden for a reason. A mélange of Twilight and How to Be, with an Artward who so carefully and so softly sneaks under her skin and into her soul. Not your typical EB romance. Complete.

**Bare**, Story link: s/5115281/1/Bare  
>Summary: Winner of two Summer 2009 Indies. A beautifully plain girl writes the colors used to unravel a young prodigy of the brushstroke. What color are the eyes that see through the heart? Forest green and their rooted brown. AHM. COMPLETE.

**Belong**, Story link: s/8904713/1/Belong  
>Summary: It all started with a few simple words, but isn't that always the case? Three simple words. "Is she yours?"<p>

**Bonne Foi, **Story link: s/4639011/1/Bonne_Foi  
>Summary: AU. Edward Masen was changed in 1918 and abandoned by his sire. He feeds on human blood, unaware of any other way…until he stumbles across college freshman Bella Swan for a night that will change everything.<p>

**Boys of Summer**, Story link: s/5194972/1/Boys-of-Summer  
>Summary: Bella's sixteenth birthday is made perfect by a kiss from a beautiful boy, but then she doesn't see him again for three years. Does he even remember her?<p>

**Branching Inward**, Story link: s/6372008/1/Branching-Inward  
>Summary: He's a brilliant, sensual, tactile artist with a huge personality and love for life...at least, he used to be. She's a shrewd historian, content to observe from a distance...until now. At Newcoven College in Clearwater, OH, no secret is safe. All Human.<p>

**Breaking News, **Story link: s/5424559/1/Breaking_News  
>Summary: Two network news anchors. One desk. In a race to get the story, love might become the headline - if they don't kill each other first. AH Canon Couples, smart people, particle physics, and tap dancing.<p>

**Brighter Appease Venture**, Story link: s/7983274/71/Brighter-Appease-Venture  
>Summary: NEW FICTIONISTA WORKSHOP WITFITS: APRIL 2012 - JUNE 2012. started with Brighter. Continued with Appease. Finishing with Venture.<p>

**BRONZE**, Story link: s/6391069/1/BRONZE  
>Summary: Edward is a rebellious newborn lashing out at those who try to help him. At his wit's end, Carlisle asks Isabella, the woman who was once his mentor, to take Edward in until his bloodlust cools. ExB Very AU – COMPLETE<p>

**El Camino**, Story link: s/9095713/1/El-Camino  
><span>Summary: He drove a rundown 1973 El Camino, smoked like a chimney - and the few words he spoke were seldom to me. Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest

**Departures**, Story link: s/8625604/1/Departures  
>Summary: "Every day for the rest of my life, I will wonder how kissing a virtual stranger goodbye could have felt like a hello."<br>*Now on WordPress ("TheFicChick", Complete Stories, Departures)

**Ethan Church, **Story Link: s/5090892/1/Ethan_Church  
>Summary: When Bella accepts an offer to write the biography of a severely reclusive author, the old, dying man she's presented with and the young, too perfect man she meets while there convince her she's missing some very important parts of the story. EB, AU.

**Faking It**, Story link: s/5153711/1/Faking-It  
>Summary: Half of Hollywood's most famous couples are faking it. That's how Bella Swan's publicist convinces her to pretend to date troubled Hollywood bad boy Edward Cullen. And she'll do anything for her band and her music.<p>

**Family Services**, Story link: s/9070793/1/Family-Services  
>Summary: Teen mother Isabella finds herself in a precarious situation. The person, who has given her and her baby a home, has passed away. The landlord wants her out at all costs. Insert DCFS worker Edward Cullen. What happens when he steps over the line of his job? What happens when Isabella is more to him than he expected?<p>

**Firefly in Summer**, Story link: s/6672297/1/Firefly-in-Summer  
>Summary: Edward finds himself back in the little beach town of his childhood when he inherits the local bar from his uncle. The elusive, pretty girl next door has killer legs, a sketchbook and secrets that are slowly eating her alive.<p>

**The Fourth Floor, **Story link: s/10575913/1/Fourth-Floor  
>Summary: Twenty-five-year-old Bella gets far more than she bargained for after a visit to the fourth floor of her company's office. Can Edward show her that appearances can be deceiving?<p>

**From Innocence to Experience, **Story link: s/4429957/1/From-Innocence-to-Experience  
>Summary: Bella was perfectly content with life in Forks until she lost her best friend Alice. Now a dark figure lurks in the shadows. Bella suspects that Edward knows more than he is letting on, but how can she solve the mystery if he keeps avoiding her? AUCanon

**The Give Away Girl**, Story link: s/7206314/1/The-Give-Away-Girl  
>Summary: Honor student Bella Swan has mastered the arts...of manipulating her divorced parents, rolling the perfect joint, and faking an orgasm. Who wouldn't want to keep a girl like her? An unconventional coming of age tale for Gen Xer Bella. Rated M.<p>

**Golden Boy**, Story link: s/7455164/1/Golden-Boy  
>Summary: The first time I saw him, he was the defeated quarterback of my school's rival team. I'm still not sure why I talked to him, but I know it's the smartest thing I've ever done. One shot, AUAH, M.

**High Maintenance**, Story link: s/9069910/1/High-Maintenance  
>Summary: As a young father who's not sure where he belongs, Edward's just trying to get through each day. His daughter is his life and all he thinks he needs. When the girl with the broken oven and busted fire alarm flips his world around, will he invite her into his life? Will she choose to enter? First Place Judges' Choice, First Place Public Vote in the Ho Hey Contest.<p>

**I Never Knew**, Story link: s/6465577/1/I-Never-Knew  
>Summary: After a phone call from a stranger turns her life upside down, Isabella Dwyer realizes that the people you trust the most sometimes tell the biggest lies. Can she convince a man in uniform to help her discover the things she never knew? AH<p>

**If Love Could Light a Candle, **Story link: s/5022358/1/If-Love-Could-Light-a-Candle  
>Summary: Edward Cullen: telepath, vampire, and psychologist. When a new patient ignites unfamiliar feelings in his soul, can he reconcile his past with his future? A la Midnight Sun. Warnings: Violence, lots of character death, and the usual. AU.<p>

**Last Tango in Forks**, Story link: s/5918985/1/Last-Tango-in-Forks  
>Summary: Bella Swan has spent a lifetime putting everyone else's needs before her own. Could a chance encounter with a mysterious stranger begin to change all of that? AUAH

**Letters to Corporal Masen**, Story link: s/8467119/1/Letters-to-Corporal-Masen  
>Summary: Writing to offer a bit of home to a soldier overseas, she discovers words can bind a friendship. Lonely in war torn Europe, he finds hope in letters from a stranger. What happens when the war is over?<p>

**Life Support**, Story link: s/8081348/1/Life-Support  
>Summary: Isabella Swan is an attorney at Cullen, Volturi and Denali who broke her laptop. Edward Masen works tech support. What will happen when these two get together? Can he fix her laptop? Can she fix him and his laundry list of issues? M just incase<p>

**Magically Delicious**, Story link: s/5948383/1/Magically-Delicious  
>Summary: Edward and Bella have a perfect, natural sort of magic. But what happens when they - unwittingly - take something that turns their spark into fireworks? Sexiness and silliness.<p>

**The Maybe Valentine**, Story link: s/9067528/1/The-Maybe-Valentine  
>Summary: Life is what happens when you're busy making plans. Edward and Bella cross paths one Valentine's Day night when their dates leave them hanging. Long walks, lots of talks, and maybe some kissing.<p>

**Next To Me**, Story link: s/9012822/1/Next-To-Me  
>Summary: Self-proclaimed cat lady Bella meets crappy songwriter Edward in a musty bar, and they hit it off right away. Literally. "Let's go stop your grandpa bassist from marrying my drunk roommate." Attempted fluff &amp; humor ensue through a night full of crappy bands, awkward rambles, bad jokes, and a four-letter word.<p>

**Op Get Some**, Story link: s/9063181/1/Op-Get-Some  
>Summary: I'm a woman on a mission. It's time I fulfilled one of my fantasies and it's going to happen now. I, Bella Swan, will pick up a guy in a bar and have hot sex with him. It's time to get down with the get down. It's time...for Operation Get Some. AUAH. Mature themes and content.

**Orange Kisses and Peppermint Hearts**, Story link: s/9069015/1/Orange-Kisses-and-Peppermint-Hearts  
>Summary: He is gone, leaving her with the bitter sense of absence and the sweet taste of his name on her tongue. Then, a mysterious letter arrives, bursting with the flavors of a love story. Will the words that grace the page change the course of her life?<p>

**Own**, Story link: s/9067565/1/Own  
>Summary: When you're meant to be in someone's life, fate has ways of placing you where you need to be. Bella and Edward save each other in more ways than one. M for a little bit of language.<p>

**Password Protected: Only 98 Percent Effective**, Story link: s/6667681/1/Password-Protected-Only-98-Percent-Eff ective  
>Summary: Dorky &amp; slightly awkward intern, Edward, has a secret crush on the mysterious and aloof office tech girl, Bella. After an accidental encounter, a new routine evolves &amp; soon Edward is opened to a world of stimulating possibilities. High Times Contest entry<p>

**Pocket Change**, Story link: s/7122044/1/Pocket-Change  
>Summary: I know of three kinds of change: the kind that jangles around in your pocket, the kind that happens slowly, every moment of every day, and the kind that blows you away in an instant.<p>

**The Port Angeles Players, **Story link: s/4917570/1/The_Port_Angeles_Players  
>Summary: New in the town of Forks and eager to please her boss at the university, Bella auditions for a local production of Shakespeare's "Much Ado About Nothing". Her co-star is a handsome but confusing local doctor. Curtains-up on love. AH canon pairings.<p>

**Sessions**, Story link: s/6648808/1/Sessions  
>Summary: sparks, serenades, sexy smiles...sessions.<p>

**Shadowboxer**, Story link: s/4905129/21/Shadowboxer  
>Summary: Edward is an underground fighter using the ring as an outlet for his pent-up rage. Bella is a college dropout running from her complicated past. Their paths collide when Edward is beaten and left for dead. Rated M for LEMONS. CANON PAIRINGS. AH. OOC.<p>

**A Slow Boil**, Story link: s/7052343/1/A-Slow-Boil  
>Summary: Bella's an exchange student hoping to find a job to keep herself employed for the summer so that she can stay on at an exclusive University. Her best job prospect is a part-time housekeeping position with one Mr. Cullen.<p>

**Starry Eyed Inside**, Story link: s/6268757/1/Starry-Eyed-Inside  
>Summary: High School Fictional. No one sends Bella into a tailspin quite like Edward Cullen... but can she make him hers? The ups and downs and all arounds.<p>

**Stay**, Story link: s/4756566/1/Stay  
>Summary: As an actor, Edward Cullen is surrounded by people that he couldn't really care less about. What happens when he buys a house in the middle of nowhere and meets his new neighbors? AH, AU, ExB, rated M for future chapters and language.<p>

**Storm Clouds and Silver Linings: The Complete Story**, Story link: s/8752384/1/Storm-Clouds-and-Silver-Linings-The-Complete-Story  
>Summary: *Extended Fic this GIF Entry* Izzy's a successful woman in her own right. She's also a Hollywood heiress whose life gets flipped upside down as a result of an unfortunate event. Tired of the paparazzi, she flees from the limelight in search of who she is on her own. Sometimes you have to leave the world of make believe behind to find a snowmobiling prince you never knew you needed.<p>

**Strange Brew**, Story link: s/6536802/1/Strange-Brew  
>Summary: Soon-to-be college senior Bella Swan needs a summer job. Edward Cullen needs a worker for his new tasting room at Cullen Creek Brewery. She doesn't know much about beer, but she knows how to push his buttons. RomanceHumor, ExB

**The Ugly Duckling**, Story link: s/8935480/1/The-Ugly-Duckling  
>Summary: Bella Swan spends her days photographing people in love, longing for a whirlwind romance of her own. A renewed photo contract with a local tattoo artist has her wondering if maybe she can find her own love, but is there more to Edward Cullen than just tattoos and beauty? AH<p>

**Unbridled**, Story link: s/9070829/1/Unbridled  
>Summary: When a big city girl shows up to clean the stables, she unearths more than manure in the straw. Can the horse-whispering cowboy give over the reins to his crusty heart?<p>

**(Un)Dressing Edward Cullen**, Story link: s/9072594/1/Un-Dressing-Edward-Cullen  
>Summary: Edward Cullen is an A-list actor with horrific taste in clothing. Bella Swan is his long-suffering stylist who wants to strangle him one minute and kiss him the next. When Edward crashes her date, Bella has to choose between dressing her client and undressing the man she loves. Entry for the Happily Ever After Twific Contest<p>

**Watch Me**, Story link: s/7876788/1/Watch-Me  
>Summary: Bella's obsession with wristwatches &amp; her preoccupation with the Sky God next door coalesce in a serendipitous way. Birthday oneshot for Michelle.<p>

~chattgirl4

PS - If you know of any stories that you'd like to see 'promoted' (for lack of a better word) on The Review, let me know either by PM or by leaving a review here.


End file.
